


Judgment

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Nyx Ulric faces the Kings of Yore.Written as part of The Tides Of Fate FFXV Tarot Card project.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	Judgment

The ring of the Lucii. It's fabled. Legendary. He's seen for himself how it burns the unworthy from the inside out.

And Nyx, like the fool he knows himself to be, puts it on anyway.

Judgment is everything he's ever feared; the Kings of Yore, a line of men who place themselves above the common folks, sneer down upon him from on high, and pull all the dark spots in his soul out into the light. Everything he's ever done. Every sin. Every moment of weakness, of cowardice, of selfishness.

Nyx is desperate, and so he presents himself willingly, acknowledges every decision he's made, every choice he's failed to make. Every life he's impacted. Every person he's failed. 

Still. In the back of his head, even as every flaw is raised up to be inspected, he thinks: _really_?

_Really? A bunch of old dead guys are gonna tell me if I'm 'good enough'?_

Insomnia is in ruins. The old King is dead. The Oracle is in danger. The Prince is somewhere outside Insomnia, without the Ring that he needs to save the world. Unless something truly balance-shifting happens, the future dies here, tonight.

_And the Kings of Yore are, what, gonna say no to me because I don't fit the template?_

_Please._

Nyx lifts his head, as he hears the last King speak for him.

A good man, he hears. Fearless. Protective. Seeks to make tomorrow's world better than today's is.

A flawed being, the argument in response comes. Hubristic. Not of the line of Lucis. Unworthy of our power.

Nyx can't help it. He snorts, and all the heads turn, so they're regarding him instead of Regis.

"You know what? I’m not perfect. I'm not royalty. And in fact, sometimes, I'm kind of an ass. But right now? I'm all you've got." 

There's a pause. Nyx gets the feeling they're conferring. And then they tell him the price. As if it's a dare, as if they don't believe he'll pay it. Sacrifice everything, they tell him, and these few scant hours of power will be granted to you.

Nyx nearly laughs. He doesn't need a lifetime. He doesn't even need a whole day. He just needs long enough.

Even before he speaks, the Kings of Yore know his answer. 

"Lucky for you," he says, grinning even as fire rages through his veins, "I'm a goddamned hero."


End file.
